juveniles
by alexia oliver
Summary: then left to see the life of heroes, they will enjoy the normal things
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story, but peronajes are not mine belong to saban ...

ua is after in space, later chapters will have racy scenes. none of the characters here are rangers

Chapter 1 only looks ahead

sigh at the paper in front of their eyes had been accepted to college it was very happy and proud sigh in only 6 months her life had changed dramatically and was no longer a rangers to three months and his girlfriend had gone to England to dance ballet though did not give much importance as their relationship had been basically something sexual, since girl is lying with how much has been crossed and the next day you just desaprecia.

had already hurt once ... and I swear that never again would be repeated ...

...

she just get off at your new home san diego where would attend college with aisha trini and "a new life"

is what was repeated a thousand times since the acceptance letter had reached him.

Ugly believed was mistaken meet the love of his life, but this only had fun with it. because of this misstep I lost what I had most beautiful ...

but could do nothing to remedy things

localisar she smiled at her friends who enthusiastically embraced

...

tommy was finalizing his suitcase when his cell phone rang

hi jason all right?

if brother, you're ready? look we have to go see the place we were assigned housing

lose, lose, and go out to look not despair ...

take your things and stopped at the door one second supiro, and retired with some heaviness

...

hi all hope you like it, I look forward to your comments, kisses.

the next chapter meeting


	2. Chapter 2 adapt to normal

first of all the characters are no match for me saban.

Chapter 2: adapt to normal

jason tommy and billy adams were traveling in 4x4 black and gold jason. while they laughed

J: so here we are again all the boys ...

A: actually missing rocky and zack

T: yes, but they will go to another university ... we'll have time to see them ...

J: The first thing to do there is to celebrate the safe return of billy and our singleness

B: That insurance

I spent a few seconds tommy realized something

T: bil ... half hour with these cellular whom do you talk so ago?

B: I'm chatting with trini. we're getting a day

J: yes ... since summer started I have not talked to any. you guys?

all denied

T: even with kim?

J: No, you?

T: talk before the holidays ...

B: that good as this among you all well

T: yes ... after the tournament talk for 2 hours and I am all well masomenos

...

for while the girls were traveling tabien:

K: trini everything right, but parallel to that Telefonito

T: okay, I quit.

A and K: It was time

A: girls, there is Tania

(parked and approached Tania)

TA: girls finally arrived, I thought it had been lost...

K: is that we stopped to eat something,

TA: I said nothing ... welcome girls this is the resort where we live ...

(was huge and giant. were two buildings attached to two flat brown pinnate, with many windows)

A: who will live in the other.

TA: nose but it sure students ... to be near the campus

(the place had five bedrooms, each with bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and a beautiful garden)

(girls fueon each in a bedroom and settled, then went down to eat and comfortable)

K: I hope you occupy handsome guys ...

A: there you go

K: Hey, I'm single, so I can watch without problems

TA: true ...

T: I hear you just get a car, because I heard voices and braking few minutes ago...

...

(the boys entered their building, but before he could do anything, someone knock on the door)

T: that good that we can rest for three days before ...

(on that billy, who had gone to open the door hit a tremendous shout, and also heard voices all together, the others came and saw a mass of people embraced

TO: hey ... what happens here?

(everyone turned to him, were the girls who had entered)

K: it seems to be neighbors

all were surprised

...

up here the second part I welcome your comments


	3. beautiful view

Hello everyone here goes my third chapter or appreciate your good comments. kisses.

power rangers are not belong to me saban

Chapter 3: Beautiful window, open view

All were silent.

To: Good not have to make big trip to see them.

ai: agan hopefully not mess up later.

j: no promises

everyone started to laugh

TO: what if we eat together tonight?

K: would be good  
Ad: then expect  
The girls went out as soon as the door closed ...  
J any good friend?  
I ask concerned tommy  
T: yes ... because there would be?  
B: If you say so ...  
A: It will be better to go to so we can sort out later

the boys were each to his room ...

...

of the house while the girls:  
Tr: Kim'll be okay?  
K: yes, girls do not worry  
Ta: forgive not know what we would have neighbors but ...  
K: already heard. Yes I do?  
the others just nodded

...

Tommy had already finished ordering, approached his window to enjoy the view, she saw something wonderful ... she was undressing Kimberly  
They had been together when they had had hot caresses section but I had never done, even if he had seen shirtless and bodice (is what they had come so far, because both had fears as to reach the final)  
He stayed watching his wonderful body begging him not to close the curtains.

but she seemed to have no notion of this ... as I was singing happily.  
T: oh god ... want to die with this beautiful view.  
He saw her go which meant it was the bathroom. He also needed a bath but definitely ice water  
The down and the rain ... imagine bathing with the water running over her body, He massages her everywhere. it would have to meet urgently

...

The night had already arrived the girls were waiting for the boys, it was a beautiful summer evening.  
The guys came and Kim gaped at the sight of Tommy wearing a tight blue jeans pair, and a tight red shirt to highlight to the muscles.  
Tommy was on it: since Kim wore a black miniskirt with a pink that revealed muscular strikers attributes ...  
B: good, so I want to see us bring you four problems  
Girls: why?

B: look at the skirts they wear  
(they were all the same eceptuando Kim to his muscular was not yellow)  
Ai: billy ... embromes not want?  
B: okay I stay silent  
All the cars went: trini, billy, tanya and jason latter's car. Kim Adams, Aisha and Tommy in this.  
While Adams and Aisha were chatting in the back seat, Tommy and Kim were on in silence, each time could you legs looked as she was to sit her skirt went up a little, revealing quite

She felt one punsada neck, something told him that tommy was watching a lot. What was starting to bother  
K: all well?  
T: yes, because you ask?  
K: I ask because since I went up to the car as not taken my eyes off  
T: no, it is not so ...  
K: Sure?  
T: fully ...  
"so well you play, huh. This can be played in pairs" Kim thought to feel again after punsada to be turned back to the window again

Already in the restaurant ordered the boys: they were chatting, drinking and joking. The boys noticed that Aisha Adams and not separated and went very cronies ...  
When tommy Kim felt that she was coming down looked to seduce and coquetearlo, which made him uncomfortable by now and she smiled with triumph, seemed to have no notion of this game either unaware or do not want to mess with.  
The evening came to an end when Aisha got out and Adams, Tommy and Kim resagados stayed in the car.  
K: As estubo your night?  
T: cute, funny and interesting. Yours?  
K: You could say the same  
T: that good

She will bring closer leaving you a perfect view of her cleavage.  
K: maybe alla many pleasant nights. (he approached her ear) as I we shared in high school and more ...  
He gave her a kiss on the corner of the mouth and under the car. Tommy long slow sigh ...  
Kimberly came home entered and closed the door as she turned to the girls together mirandola curious was found  
K: what?


End file.
